


Pensieri impuri

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ok! Il Prompt è Giusto 2016 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Gabriel realizza che il suo amore per Adrien non è solo quello tipico di un padre.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenkingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/gifts).



> Piccolo regalo per il mio kohai <3  
> Scritta per la challenge Ok! Il Prompt è Giusto di maridichallenge su LJ

Gabriel era seduto alla sua scrivania, chiuso come al solito nel suo studio. Stava studiando le foto dell’ultimo servizio fotografico di Adrien per la sua nuova collezione estiva per scegliere quali mandare alle riviste e quali mettere nel proprio catalogo.

Il figlio era cresciuto molto in fretta e stava diventando proprio un bel ragazzo. Non che ci fossero dubbi visto com’era meravigliosa sua madre.

Sospirò tristemente al ricordo, girandosi a guardare il quadro della moglie scomparsa. Era sicuro che lei sarebbe stata orgogliosa di come Adrien stava crescendo.

Tornò a concentrarsi sulle foto.

Adrien era così bello, così puro… il suo sorriso era stupendo, tanto quanto i suoi occhi verdi e i suoi capelli biondi. Assomigliava tanto a sua madre…

Gabriel accarezzò l’immagine che aveva di fronte, accennando un sorriso.

Il suo Adrien era cresciuto così bene sotto le sue cure, come un seme annaffiato regolarmente e che finalmente era germogliato e si stava preparando a sbocciare nel fiore più bello del mondo. Ed era proprio in quel periodo delicato di transizione che bisognava fare particolare attenzione, che bisognava proteggere il più possibile il germoglio perché non prendesse troppo freddo o troppo caldo o troppa acqua, in modo che potesse sbocciare nel migliore dei modi.

Voleva proteggerlo dal mondo e dalle sue delusioni, voleva tenerlo stretto fra le proprie braccia, voleva baciarlo e…

Scattò in piedi a quel pensiero, fissando sconvolto la foto di fronte a lui.

Come aveva potuto pensare una cosa simile? Com’era possibile che un pensiero così impuro e sbagliato gli fosse esploso così violentemente in testa, come un fuoco d’artificio che gli aveva infiammato i sensi?

Prese dei respiri profondi per calmarsi, sedendosi di nuovo compostamente alla scrivania, le foto da esaminare ancora in attesa del suo sguardo e della sua approvazione.

Gabriel mise da parte i suoi pensieri personali, tornando a concentrarsi sul lavoro. Avrebbe deciso dopo come comportarsi verso quell’indecenza che gli era nata dentro.

Ma distrarre la mente non fu sufficiente ad acquietare i sensi, che continuavano ad ardere di desiderio.


End file.
